Ridiculous!
by pinkconchshell
Summary: Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora are suspicious when they catch Sonny and Chad sneaking around together. All signs point to them dating...has it finally happened? Leave it to Tawni to find out.


Ridiculous!

Yeah, so I don't own SWAC or Narnia or Glee or Mexico or anything else I forgot about. But it would be nice if I did, wouldn't it?

* * *

"Wait!" Tawni cried, flinging a hand back to stop Nico and Grady from walking around the corner. They stopped abruptly, colliding into one another.

"What?" Grady said, stuffing the remains of his lunch into his mouth.

"Do you see that?" she whispered fervently, peeking around the bend. Nico and Grady looked at each other and curiously followed her gaze. Sonny and Chad were there, standing in the middle of the hallway, face-to-very-close-face. They were talking in very low voices and looking around every few seconds, as if seeing if anybody was watching them. Chad said something incoherent, making Sonny giggle and blush. They set off quickly, headed towards the Mackenzie Falls set.

"Ha!" Tawni said, straightening up. "What do you make of _that_?"

"So?" Nico said, shrugging. "They were just talking. It doesn't mean anything."

"Yeah, but they've been acting like that for some time now. Lately Sonny's been paranoid every time I mention Chad or Mackenzie Falls or drama or anything like that. She blushes a lot more, too. Yesterday I caught her staring at a poster of Chad, drooling all over it. I think something's up with them, and we're going to find out!"

"Oh, no," Grady said, backing up with Nico. "No, no, no, no, no!" No, Tawni! The last time you dragged us into one of your schemes we ended up stuck in the garbage disposal."

"And the time before that, we had to call border patrol to get you out of the Mexican jail," Nico said, shaking his head. "Remember? And Marshall did not turn out to be an alien, nor was Zora actually a princess from the Yucatan Peninsula!"

"Well, this time, I know something's going on," Tawni said, tossing back her hair. "I mean, just look at the way they're acting around each other. How can you not see that they're up to something? Now, we need to go back to my dressing room so we can organize a plan to get Sonny and Chad to fess up to what they've been doing. My guess is that they're dating."

Nico and Grady did a double take.

"What?" Grady said, looking at her like she was crazy. "No. Sonny would never go out with Chad, he's too – Chad."

"Yeah, and Chad hates So Random, and anything to do with So Random, like hmm, I don't know, Sonny, probably! Tawni, this time, I really think you lost it."

"She hasn't lost it, she's only just found it," said a voice from the vents. The trio looked up but didn't see anything. Zora's voice came floating down to them like the way invisible gas lowers itself into a room.

"Not even ten minutes ago I heard Chad ask Sonny if she was coming to Narnia. Now, either that means that they're off to go get high, or they have a secret password for their dinner dates or something. And since Sonny would never, ever even lay a finger on anything illegal, those two crazy kids are probably having sushi at some fancy celebrity joint in downtown LA."

"Or they're really going to Narnia," Nico said, rubbing his hands excitedly. "In which case that would make Sonny and Chad my new besties."

***

The three teens – and Zora – followed Sonny and Chad around all day. Grady and Nico were assigned to keep watch on Chad, while Tawni and Zora tailed Sonny. It was entire pointless, however, because the two didn't do anything out of the ordinary the entire time they were at the set. At the end of the day, Nico, Zora, Grady, and Tawni filed back into her dressing room, dragging their feet and slumping their shoulders, having nothing to report.

"What's up guys?" came Sonny's cheerful greeting as she flounced in through the doorway. "I just came to grab my coat, since I'm leaving earlier than usual today."

At this the four friends perked up.

"Yeah?" Tawni said, a fail attempt to sound casual. "And just where are you going so soon?"

"Just – running some errands for my mom." Sonny said, her cheeks turning pink. "Well, um, bye!"

"Wait, Sonny!" came Grady's voice. She paused and looked behind her, seeming nervous.

"Are you going out with Chad?" Nico said glibly. "Tawni thinks so, anyways."

"WHAT?!" Sonny said, turning fire truck red. "What?! Me? Go out with Chad? Psh – yeah right. What are you guys, like…crazy? I would never, in a million, billion years, go out with that jerkface, even if my life depended on it! I mean, I don't care if he's cute, or charming, or has deep, soulful, ocean blue eyes...no way! Come on! I mean, me and Chad? That's just – that's ridiculous is what it is!"

"Me thinkest thou doth protest too much," said Chad, standing in the doorway. Sonny jumped slightly, but turned around with a beaming smile on her face. "Hey, Sonny, are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go," Sonny said, picking up her coat and walking over to join him. She turned back at the last minute to meet Nico, Tawni, Grady, and Zora's suspicious glares.

"Ridiculous!" Sonny said once more, and slammed the door.

"They're going out," Zora said. She flopped onto the sofa and turned on the TV, kicking her legs up onto the coffee table. She cleared her throat meaningfully, and Nico and Grady hastily moved out of the way of the screen and sat down on either side of her, joining her in the viewing of Glee.

"Wha – How can you guys be so calm about this?" Tawni asked furiously. "He's _Chad_ _Dylan Coope_r, and she's _Sonny Monroe_, okay; they should not be doing this, the world is going to explode!"

"If you ask me, it was bound to happen sooner or later," Grady said, his mouth full of a handful of popcorn. "I mean, from the first time Sonny met Chad anybody could see that awesome connection they had, right away. It was like BAM! Chemistry, you know? And I don't know about you, but I can see the way that they look at each other, like they're the only two people in the entire world. And can you tell how much Chad's changed because of Sonny? Before it was like he had no soul at all, but now it's like – he does. And those two smile so much whenever they're around each other, have you noticed? Plus, Sonny's the only girl Chad's ever really been this into. With all the other ones he dates them and then dumps them once he gets bored with them. But Sonny's been here for a year now, and it's still like they just met. I think what they've got going on is real."

There was a silence as everyone took in what Grady said. Then Tawni sighed and said, "Grady – you're right."

"But dude," Nico said, not looking up. "That would have been such a cool speech if you didn't have popcorn kernels flying out of your mouth every time you opened it."

Grady dumped the bowl of popcorn on his friend.

The next day Sonny found Tawni waiting for her in their dressing room. She could tell the blonde was waiting because she was nowhere near a mirror and she was wrinkling her forehead, giving it away that she was doing some hardcore thinking.

"What's up Tawni?" Sonny said, crossing the room to look for her script.

"Sonny," Tawni said, standing up. The tone in her voice made Sonny look up. "I've been thinking about it, and I've come to a very important, very revolutionary decision."

"Oh, really?" Sonny was surprised. "Okay, what is it?"

"I think that you and Chad will be very happy together, and I give you my permission on behalf of the So Random cast to date him, if you want." Tawni flipped her hair importantly and resisted the temptation to bow.

Sonny turned bright red.

"Um," she said, clearing her throat. "Uh – thanks, Tawni, but, I'm not going out with Chad. Nor do I plan to."

"But," Tawni said, pouting. "But you two have been sneaking around all the time, and acting all paranoid, and blushing and giggling and acting all lovey dovey!"

"What? No we haven't!" Sonny said, turning steadily redder. "Look, Tawni, I didn't want to tell you this in case it all went wrong, but – I'm guest starring on his show next week."

"Oh." Tawni felt really stupid. "That explains a lot. Wait, but, yesterday! You and Chad ran off together to do who-knows-what at eight o clock; that's a date time!"

"God, Tawni," Sonny looked sheepish. "He was taking me home. We were going to run lines together on our way back to L.A. We weren't going on a date."

"Well," Tawni said haughtily. "I think we all learned a valuable lesson today."

"Don't judge things by their appearances?" Sonny offered.

"Psh – no!" Tawni laughed her tinkling laugh. "Don't waste your time on stupid teenage celebrity romances, they all turn out to be such a disappointment!"

And with that, she flounced out of their dressing room, her jewelry jingling and laughing her chiming laugh down the hall. Sonny sighed and rolled her eyes, then flopped face-first onto the couch in a weary way. When the secret knock sounded at her door she yelled "Come in!" into the cushions.

Chad slowly opened the door and poked his head inside. "Hey, Sonny, how's it going?"

"Well, my friends all thought we were seeing each other," Sonny said, rolling her eyes. "But I told them that we were actually costarring in the next Mackenzie Falls episode together, which is why we've been sneaking around lately."

"Yeah, that's actually what I came here for," Chad said quickly. He seemed nervous. "I was wondering if you would rehearse the script with me?"

"Oh, sure," Sonny said cheerfully. "Which part?"

"Act five, scene two," Chad said, looking back at the open door. "Can you hear anybody coming?"

"Chad," Sonny said, ignoring him. "Are you sure about this scene – this is the one where we're supposed to-"

But before she could finish her sentence he leaned forward and kissed her firmly, closing his eyes. Sonny's widened for a second, but they fluttered closed and she melted into it, feeling her heart starting to bounce around in her chest. But before she knew it he had pulled back and was up on his feet and nearly halfway towards the door.

"Great job rehearsing, Sonny!" Chad said loudly. "I'd like to see that kind of work tomorrow at the dress rehearsal!"

And he dashed off, yelling "WHOO-OOH!" as he went.

Sonny, dazed, laid back on the sofa and tried to slow her heart beat down. She had a feeling she was going to like going to rehearsal tomorrow ridiculously so.

* * *

I'm BACK! Yes it's true, I am alive and healthy. This was just a short little warm up to get me used to writing fanfiction again. You see, my little sister's b-day was two weeks ago, and since January I'd spent every little niche of my free time writing her a story for her present. If you want to see it it's at , and it's called The Hostage Princess. I'm warning you, though, it's at a third/fourth grade level so it's not as good as some of my fanfiction stories. Anyways, I hope you review because otherwise I will cut and start using all that meth my friends tell me to watch for them to get over the pain of having no feedback. XD Kidding, but still. Review.


End file.
